The idiot i fell in love with
by Danime4Ever
Summary: Haruhi is frustrated about her feelings for Tamaki, is she going to confess...you'll just have to find out. btw this is from her point of view also this character doesnt seem like Haruhi that much. but didnt want 2 start over. btw this is my first fanfi


As I opened the doors to the 3rd music room I saw that childish teen standing there with the rest of his friends, but he stood out with his blonde hair and childish attitude.

As I looked at him he gazed back at me with a smile as my heart was thumping HARD, I realized this was the idiot I actually fell in love with. He called out my name with that whiney tone, "Haruhi this is the 3rd time this week you've been late for club activities," he started at me dead straight in the eyes. I felt as if I was enclosed in a small room with that idiot all alone. I blushed and said "why do you even care," although the reason I was late all these days is because I've been very frustrated over these feelings I have for him.

After he finished rambling on about my lateness's he made me put on a princesses dress. Today the host club decided to dress up as people from the middle ages. Hikaru and Kaoru were the two knighted men, Kyouya was a nobleman, Mori and Hunny were dressed up as commoners from the village and Tamaki was the king. "_Damn why do I have to dress up as the princess aren't I known as a guy in this school…geez", _I said to myself as I shrugged. Well it didn't really matter since Tamaki seemed very happy seeing me in a dress witch made me happy as well. But I asked him anyway and he said, "Well that's because you're my daughter and this dress makes you look sooooo cute", as he smiled with that cute childish grin of his. But for some reason this made me get mad and angry and even more frustrated and I didn't understand why, I knew that I love him but why do I get mad when he refers to me as his daughter.

You know, Kyouya could see right through me and new pretty much everything and thought Tamaki was the biggest idiot he has ever seen. Later Kyouya came up to me saying, "I know why you get mad every time he refers to you as his daughter, its simple really," as he pushed up his glasses. "It's because you love him and you hate the fact that he only thinks of you as his daughter and nothing more. You want him to love you back, isn't that right". My face showed the sign of shock as in how he figures these things out. He was completely right; I wanted Tamaki to see me as more then just a daughter I wanted him to fall in love with me as I selfishly thought.

As the minutes went by I made a decision, this decision was to share my feelings with him at the end of the club, and I knew he would understand even if he didn't feel the same way. The clock ticked, it felt like an eternity as I nervously waited for the clock to strike 4:00 which was only 10 minutes away. I practically started sweating.

Finally it was only 1 minute till the click stroke 4:00, so I decided to start walking towards his direction. As I walked towards him he seemed pretty sad. It was almost as if he was going to start crying. I walked slower and slower thinking to myself that this maybe wasn't the best time to tell him". _hmm, I wonder what he's looking at,"_ I said to myself as I saw him looking at a picture. I decided to turn away and leave him be as I started walking towards the door. Out of know where I felt warm arms rap around me; I felt tears running down my neck. I turned my head slightly only to find myself in Tamaki's embrace. I turned around gently and hugged him, as I hugged him, in a whisper he said, "I miss her so much, and I want to see her again". I was confused for a second but then I saw the picture he was looking at on the floor next to him. It was a picture of him and his mother in France. I then loosened the hug and looked at him straight in his eyes and said, "it will be alright I'm sure you'll get t see her someday soon". He looked back at me with such a beautiful, sad yet relived gaze, I wanted to melt.

Out of know were I felt his lips embrace mine, my eyes widened and I was in shock. After he finished kissing me he looked at me and said, "I'm so happy that your here with me, I'm a big idiot for not realizing my own feelings. I love you" he said in a soft, gentle voice. As we looked at each other I said, "me too" and yet again his lips embraced mine but this time I separated my lips letting him deepen the kiss my eyes shut slowly. I enjoyed every minute of it and hoped this wasn't a dream and that I would wake up making out with my pillow, but it felt so realistic so I didn't care. This was the happiest day of my life. I loved him and he loved me, and that's all that mattered to me at that moment.


End file.
